1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antitheft device adapted for securing an object from being stolen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional antitheft device for securing a computer comprises a lock and a string. The string is connected with the lock and is able to be sleeved around a fixed object, such as a table leg. Thereafter, the lock is positioned to a notebook computer so that the notebook computer is secured near the table leg from being stolen.
However, the notebook computer to be secured must form a locking hole having a shape corresponding to the lock. Thus, the antitheft device may not be utilized on products without corresponding locking holes, such as printers, monitors, or cell phones. To secure products without locking holes, string is usually used to wrap or tie the products or to be adhered onto the products. However, surface of the products may be abraded by the string. On the other hand, the string adhered onto the products is unable to be utilized repeatedly, and adhesive may remain on the surface of the products. Furthermore, to facilitate detaching, the adhesive layer is usually exposed outside, so the adhesive layer is easier to be broken so that the antitheft device hardly secures the products.